Letters From My Heart
by Strawberry-and-Cream
Summary: Elle a disparu. il n'est pas là ,à coté d'elle. Seuls ils devront pourtant parler à l'autre. ils ne restent alors qu'une solution. Ecrire. Chacun ouvrira son coeur. OS assez noir de type épistolaire entre Jane et Lisbon. Letters from my Heart. R


**Letters From My Heart **

**Attention c'est un one shot assez noir, de type épistolaire. Je vous aurais prévenu… **

**Du pur Jisbon, du pur Drama. **

**Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude vos impressions vos commentaires sont attendus. **

**Je répondrais aux reviews dans un second chapitre et je ferais pareil pour l'inconnue du parc.**

**Bisous. **

**Mione-Christie.**

_**Première partie : Lisbon**_

_**Day One.**_

_Mon cher Patrick,_

_Oui maintenant tu es Patrick, tu n'es plus Jane. Je ne sais même plus comment tout est arrivé. Mais je me demande si tout ceci importe au final. Ils disent que je suis folle. C'est peut être vrai. Et même si c'est le cas ça ne change plus rien. Ils m'ont dit qu'il t'avait tué. J'aurais préféré qu'ils me tuent aussi. _

_Je ne supporte plus cette souffrance quotidienne. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermé à l'intérieur de moi. Ils me réveillent tôt le matin. J'ai toujours froid. Ma couverture n'est pas assez épaisse je crois. Mais il ne m'en donne pas d'autre. Ils pensent tous que je veux me suicider. Ce qui n'est pas loin d'être le cas. _

_Ensuite les journées passent toujours les mêmes. Ils m'emmènent dans cette pièce froide, blanche. Les lumières me font mal aux yeux. Tellement mal. Je passe mon temps dans le noir sauf une heure le midi et le soir ou ils me donnent une gamelle. C'est ce qu'ils disent. La gamelle du chien, ou simplement de l'autre dans leurs bons jours. _

_J'ai aussi le droit à ce journal miteux maintenant. Je le préserve comme je peux de l'humidité ambiante. Ma chambre, ainsi que je l'appelle n'est pas très confortable. Il est taché d'eau, de sel et de sang maintenant. Je commence à avoir du mal à écrire. La douleur revient … insupportable._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Teresa._

_**Day **__**4.**_

_Mon cher Patrick,_

_Ils ont modifiés mon traitement aujourd'hui. Ils ne m'injectent plus les mêmes doses ni les mêmes quantités. Non, ils veulent trouver autre chose selon moi. Enfin moi. Je me rappelle de toi, de ton sourire, de tes yeux bleus et de tes bouches de cheveux blonds. Mais moi, parfois, même souvent, je ne sais plus qui je suis. J'ai un miroir dans ma chambre. Je suis assez petite les cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. J'ai signé Teresa. Je dois m'appeler comme ça mais à part ça tout est noir. _

_Je me raccroche à toi. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne sais même plus qui tu es toi non plus. Je ne sais plus ou je suis. Mon quotidien c'est le noir et le blanc. C'est comme ça que je sais ou je suis, et quant nous sommes. Les repas et ma dose quotidienne. Voilà mon passé mon présent et mon futur. _

_Je n'ai pas pu écrire avant. Trop mal. Cette douleur… j'ai l'impression que l'on me brûle de l'intérieur. Ils m'attachent pour ne pas que je tente de me suicider. Je n'aurais peut être un jour plus la force d'écrire ou de me souvenir même de toi. Viendras-tu me chercher ? _

_Je dois m'arrêter je n'ai plus de force et la lumière va bientôt s'éteindre._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Teresa._

_**Day **__**7.**_

_Mon cher Patrick,_

_Aujourd'hui, ils ne m'ont rien fait. Ils disent qu'il faut que je récupère. Je me suis évanouie longtemps hier. Ils me posent encore des questions. Elles n'ont plus aucun sens pour moi. Je perds de plus en plus l'esprit. Des noms reviennent de temps en temps. Tu sais si Grace ou Kim ou Grizzly sont des personnes ? Elles sont de ma famille ? Je vois une femme rousse de temps en temps mais je ne sais pas qui elle est. _

_Le produit me fait toujours autant de mal. Et ils m'ont battu cette fois. Je ne réponds pas aux questions correctement selon eux. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Je crois que j'ai des côtes cassées et le poignet gauche dans un sal état aussi. J'ai des bleus partout. _

_Mais je ne pleure pas. Non. Je suis forte. Alors je ne dis rien. Je cache mon journal aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il le trouve. C'est la seule chose que j'ai à part les loques qui me servent de vêtements. _

_Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me chercher ? Tu es le seul dont je me souvienne. Mais tu n'es peut être qu'un fantôme que j'ai créé…._

_Je suis toute seule. J'ai peur. S'il te plaît même si tu n'es qu'un fantôme, veille sur moi. Ne les laisse plus me faire de mal. S'il te plaît._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Teresa._

_**Day 11**__._

_Mon cher Patrick,_

_Ma lettre sera brève. Cette fois la douleur m'emporte de plus en plus. Et j'oublie … je me sens de plus en plus faible. Je n'arrive pas trop à écrire cette fois. J'ai de nouvelles blessures. Cette fois ils m'ont jeté de l'eau froide pour me faire reprendre connaissance. Et après comme je ne répondais toujours pas ils m'ont fait des électrochocs. _

_J'ai hurlé. Avant je criais. Là j'ai hurlé. J'ai senti des larmes sur mes joues. Ils ont ri. La séance de torture a durée longtemps aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il voulait faire plaisir à celui qui les dirige. Je n'ai pas compris son nom. Josh quelque chose je crois._

_Le produit qu'il m'injecte je le supporte mieux. Mon corps semble s'habituer on dirait. Alors ils diversifient les méthodes. _

_Je commence à recouvrer légèrement mes forces. Je dois partir d'ici même si je ne sais pas ou aller. Mes réflexes et mes connaissances sont toujours là à défaut de ma mémoire._

_Souhaites moi bonne chance._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Teresa._

_**Day 20**__._

_Mon cherPatrick,_

_Ils m'ont retrouvé. J'avais préparé un bon plan pour sortir mais j'ai pas réussi. Ils m'ont fait payé. Ils m'ont mis sur une chaise dans la salle blanche. Ils m'ont battu, m'ont jeté de l'eau glacé et cette fois après les électrochocs, ils m'ont allongé et ont commencé à m'attacher à leur table. Ils m'ont tailladé le corps avec un scalpel comme si j'étais une planche à dessin. _

_Ils m'ont recouvert de bandage après m'avoir recousu à vif. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais ils m'ont soigné. Leur chef, Josh, a dit que je ne devais pas mourir à cause d'une vengeance envers quelqu'un. Il paraît qu'ils envoient des cassettes de mes séances de torture. Je me demande à qui… A toi peut être ? _

_Mes vêtements ont également été changés. Il faut dire que le rouge sang ne m'allait pas du tout comme teinte. Pendant ce temps ils ne m'ont pas injecté le produit. Je retrouve de nouvelles bribes de ma mémoire. Mais c'est dur. Je sais que ma mère est morte et que je détestais mon père. Je crois que j'ai des frè mon métier a un rapport avec la loi. Mais je sais pas quoi. Je crois que je sais me défendre. Mais je suis pas sure de moi. Enfin ça m'étonnerait. Je ne dois pas avoir d'amis. Ça fait 20 jours je crois, même ça je suis plus sure. _

_Je dois arrêter, ils arrivent. _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Teresa._

_**Day 27.**_

_Mon cher Jane,_

_Oui je recouvre la mémoire. La douleur reste mais je gère de mieux en mieux. J'ai même retrouvé ton nom ! que j'utilise normalement d'ailleurs. J'écris toujours dans ce journal. C'est ma bouée de sauvetage, pour pas que je re-sombre dans ma folie. Ne m'en veux pas. _

_Je suis trop affaiblie pour m'en sortir maintenant. Je le sais. J'ai compris. Et maintenant, il est temps, pendant que mon esprit est encore un peu clair de te dire tout ce que je devais te dire depuis longtemps. Mon corps me trahit, je suis tellement maigre, les cheveux sont sals et surtout mon regard devient vide, mon visage creux. Je me fais peur toute seule. Tu me taquinerais probablement sur le sujet … je commence à te connaître…_

_L'homme qui m'a enlevé s'appelle Josh Parks. Ceci servira de preuves, s'il en faut, car il est probable que je ne résisterais pas plus longtemps. _

_Josh Parks m'a enlevé pour se venger de moi ainsi que de l'équipe. Nous l'avions mis en prison, un coup de chance car c'était en flagrant délit. Une histoire de traite de blanche et aussi de drogues. Bref, un dealer nous a servi d'aide ce jour là. Nous l'avons coincé. Je lui ai tiré une balle dans le genou gauche pour l'arrêter. Il a juré de se venger. Je pense qu'il a réussi. _

_J'entends des pas. Je dois faire vite. Jane, tu as été un excellent ami, partenaire, coéquipier malgré tes impressionnantes bévues et ton style très personnel sur toutes nos affaires. Tu es un vrai gosse et tu m'as souvent exaspéré et fait sortir de mes gonds. Je l'avoue. Mais à coté de ça tu es aussi celui qui m'a aidé à tenir ici. Alors si je ne peux te le dire après que tout ceci soit fini d'une manière ou d'une autre, je veux te le dire : au moins je sais que tu ne m'interrompras pas. (tu dois surement levé les yeux aux ciels je te connais bien). _

_Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Oui je l'avoue alors s'il te plaît ne dis rien pour le moment et laisse moi continuer Oui je t'aime… Va savoir pourquoi… Mais ce n'est pas du gamin insupportable donc je suis tombée amoureuse non. Mais de l'homme blessé derrière le masque, celui que je voyais sur le canapé qui dormait et laissait enfin sortir ces démons. Celui qui me réconfortait, qui ne trichait pas. Qui laissait voir ses sentiments. Qui me prenait dans ses bras quant j'en avais besoin._

_Alors cette fois je te le dis consciemment et avec tout ce que j'ai de plus sincère._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ta Lisbon._

_**Day 34**_

_Mon cher Jane,_

_Je ne suis pas encore morte, mais cette fois c'est probablement terminé. Je dois faire une hémorragie interne. Au vue de la douleur, je crois que c'est bel et bien le cas. J'ai entendu l'un des gars dire qu'il avait tapé trop fort cette fois. _

_Comme a dit l'un des autres gars : « oups ». _

_Je vais y passer. Tu as dit un jour que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Rassures toi, tu as tenu ta promesse. Car dans ces moments ou j'étais seule, tu étais là. Car toutes ces lettres te sont adressées. A toi et à toi seul. _

_Merci Jane. _

_Dits aux autres que je les remercie. Je sais que vous m'avez surement cherché et avez tout fait pour me retrouver. Merci encore._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Eternellement._

_Ta Lisbon._

_PS : Vis heureux, et continues ton chemin. Ne baisses pas les bras et ne perds jamais espoir. Car j'en aurais pour deux s'il le faut. Toujours là pour toi, Jane. Toujours près de toi, même si je ne suis plus là. Je t'aime. _

_**Deuxième partie : Jane**_

_**Day One **_

_Chère Lisbon,_

_Je ne commencerais pas ce machin par cher journal. Je trouve qu'écrire à une chose est complètement stupide. Enfin tu me connais non ? je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres c'est le psy qui pense que ça pourrait m'aider. Tu parles. Mais selon Hightower je n'ai pas le choix. Il est vrai que s'attaquer à ce crétin de dealer était peut être un peu trop cette fois ci. Tu n'imagines pas le sermon auquel j'ai eu droit._

_Ça fait aujourd'hui une semaine que tu as disparu. Enfin quant je dis disparu, enlevé serait plus exacte. Tu me manques Agent Lisbon. Qui va me rembarrer ? Me dire que je dois me tenir correctement ? Bref taquiner les autres membres de l'équipe ce n'est pas marrant du tout. Toi c'est différent. Ça a toujours été différent. _

_Je dois retourner enquêter._

_A plus Lisbon !_

_**Day 3**_

_Salut Lisbon !_

_Toujours à rompre avec la tradition encore et toujours. On sait qui a fait le coup. Josh Parks. Rigsby et Cho m'ont dit que tu l'avais coffré et pas en douceur. Je te reconnais bien là Lisbon ! _

_Nous sommes sur une piste je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là je te le promets. Tiens le coup Lisbon._

_Ton insupportable Jane !_

_**Day 4 **_

_Lisbon,_

_L'opération a échoué. Son avocat nous a mis trop de bâton dans les roues et Hightower refuse les autres éventualités proposées. Je m'en veux tellement. Je ne sais pas ou tu es ni même si tu es en vie. Je vais devenir dingue. Cela fait près de deux semaines maintenant. _

_Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais tu me manques horriblement Lisbon. Et je me sens coupable. J'aurais du insisté ce soir là pour te garder près de moi. Te raccompagner après ce foutu dîner au resto chinois. A l'avenir on mangera plus chinois. _

_Je me souviens des gâteaux qui nous prédisaient un avenir radieux… tu parles. _

_Mais je te chercherais et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je n'arrêterais jamais tant que qu'il restera de l'espoir._

_Insupportablement tien,_

_Jane._

_**Day 10**_

_Pardonne- moi._

_Je viens de voir la vidéo. Que te font-ils subir Lisbon…. Tu as l'air tellement mal. Je te vois te tordre de douleur, et je souffre en même temps que toi… je voudrais prendre ta douleur… je te le jure je me mettrais à ta place … la douleur doit être tellement forte pour que tu cries autant. _

_Je suis tellement désolé, tellement désolé…_

_Je te revois, ces chocs comme des convulsions, ton corps qui se déchirent et ils ont même du te battre. Ton corps… ton esprit… _

_Je m'en veux tellement. Je t'en supplie pardonnes moi._

_**Day 15**_

_Ma chère Teresa,_

_Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi et nous n'avons pas de nouveaux indices. Je tourne en rond et je ne dors plus. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je viens d'écrire. Peu importe. C'est la vérité._

_Tu connais mon histoire. J'ai l'impression de tout revivre une seconde fois. Je me sens tellement coupable. De ne pas être avec toi, de ne pas souffrir autant que toi, d'être là … et pas toi. _

_J'aimerais tellement te voir et t'entendre me dire que tu en as assez de moi, que je ne suis qu'un crétin, me dire que ça ne se fait pas… Je suis même sure que mon effroyable habitude de boire du thé partout ou je vais t'à manquer non ? _

_Je fais tout pour te retrouver et tes collègues aussi. Tout le bureau pas seulement ton équipe… On pense tous à toi._

_Toujours là pour toi._

_Ton Jane._

_**Day 22**_

_Je n'en peux plus. Normalement c'est toi qui devrais dire ça mais je m'empare moi aussi de ce droit. Tu es loin de moi et je ne le supporte plus. Je viens de me rendre compte à cet instant que curieusement je n'écris pas un journal mais des lettres. Des lettres qui te sont destinées du plus profond de moi._

_Tu me connais je ne suis jamais habile en matière de sentiment. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. Tu auras peut être remarqué que nous sommes aussi coincés l'un que l'autre. _

_Mais au bout de près d'un mois loin de toi je me dis qu'enfin je devrais pouvoir de te l'avouer. Prendrais-tu cela pour de la pitié ? _

_Je ne te dirais rien encore je préférerais tellement te le dire de vive voix et ne pas être un lâche. D'ailleurs je suis un lâche tout court. Je t'ai parlé de ce séjour en hôpital… d'ailleurs tu es l'une des seules à qui j'en ai parlé. J'ai failli y retourner aujourd'hui. _

_J'ai… j'ai tenté de me suicider. J'ai vu ta vidéo. Ton regard et j'ai craqué. Te voir ainsi … je … je sais que tu comptes sur moi et j'ai failli te laisser tomber une fois de plus. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse Lisbon. Mais Rigsby et Cho m'ont fait comprendre que je pouvais me rattraper._

_Pardonnes moi encore une fois._

_Je t'aime. _

_Patrick._

_**Day 30 **_

_Nous le tenons ! Ne t'en fais pas j'arrive Lisbon je vais te sortir de là et je prendrais bien soin de toi. Je te le promets mais s'il te plaît tiens bon… je t'en conjure Lisbon tiens bon._

_**Day 35 **_

_Lisbon,_

_J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dormir. Tu étais avec moi. Et nous nous baladions main dans la main sur une plage déserte au coucher du soleil. Tu resplendissais tu portais une robe légère en soie verte foncée qui réveillait le vert de tes yeux. Ton sourire, ton parfum…. On s'amusait tellement. La légère brise, ton rire… _

_Puis nous nous sommes mis à danser sur cette plage, le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon et tu souriais toujours._

_Le soleil a disparu et tu as arrêté de rire. _

_A ce moment les machines ont signalé que tu faisais un arrêt cardiaque. Je me suis réveillé pile à cet instant là sur la chaise inconfortable de l'hôpital. _

_Je ne peux te dire ce que j'ai ressenti. Après. _

_Les médecins ne disaient rien, je comprenais leur expression mieux que je n'avais jamais rien compris auparavant. Rigsby, Cho et Grace également. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de cette dernière. _

_J'ai toujours dit que je serais là pour toi. _

_**Troisième partie : A tout Jamais**_

La plage était tellement belle à cette époque de l'année. Jane adorait y venir en cette période. Cela lui rappelait ce rêve. Il y avait tellement cru.

Il avait trouvé le journal de Lisbon dans sa cellule. Il était bien conservé. Il n'avait pas voulu l'ouvrir de peur d'y découvrir de nombreux secrets que Lisbon auraient toujours préféré lui cacher.

Mais la tentation de le lire était la plus forte.

Lorsqu'il eut achevé la lecture de ces lettres et non du journal il souriait en même temps que des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Comment avait-elle trouvé la force de survivre ?

Mais ce qui le faisait sourire au delà de tout ceci, fût qu'elle se soit rappelée de lui malgré tout. Puis de l'équipe. Elle avait toujours été forte et elle l'était encore.

Dans sa dernière lettre elle lui avait demandé une chose. Il se rappelait ce passage encore plus que les autres tellement il l'avait lu et relu. La feuille en était froissée et parfois déchirée.

Il prononçât ses mots à haute voix comme une litanie :

_Vis heureux, et continues ton chemin. Ne baisses pas les bras et ne perds jamais espoir. Car j'en aurais pour deux s'il le faut. Toujours là pour toi, Jane. Toujours près de toi, même si je ne suis plus là. Je t'aime. _

Il inspirât à fond et laissât l'air de la mer l'imprégner.

Une ombre le rejoignit sur la plage. Tranquillement elle s'installât. Elle saisît sont bras et restât un instant appuyé contre lui, elle ne disait rien.

Elle tenait dans ses mains un journal. Un journal qui contenait des lettres. Les lettres de son cœur à lui.

Car oui, elle était vivante et elle relisait encore et toujours le journal de Jane tous les ans à la même époque. Cela faisait trois maintenant. Il l'avait retrouvé à temps.

Après une longue convalescence à l'hôpital ou elle avait bien rende l'âme définitivement, elle avait réussi à reprendre pied grâce à Jane, à ses collègues notamment.

Rien n'avait été facile. Elle avait sombré dans une dépression voyant qu'elle ne récupérait pas assez vite. Jane était toujours avec elle et elle croyait qu'il ressentait juste de la pitié pour elle. Ce qu'elle ne supportait pas. Elle avait fini par lui interdire les visites à m'hôpital, jusqu'à ce que Grace lui apporte le fameux journal.

Au début, elle n'en avait pas voulu. Mais la curiosité aidant, elle finît par le lire. Et les larmes balayèrent enfin ses doutes.

A partir de ce moment, Jane et Lisbon furent inséparable. Les cicatrices et les marques des coups qu'avaient reçus Lisbon s'étaient doucement et lentement effacés.

Puis chacun à leur manière avait tenu à clarifier leurs sentiments. Ils avaient échangé leur cahier et écrit chacun une dernière lettre à l'autre

Celle de Lisbon :

_Mon cher Jane,_

_Tu sais à quel point j'aime t'appeler comme ça alors non ça ne changera pas de sitôt ! _

_Merci de m'avoir permis d'avoir une nouvelle chance à tes cotés. Tout ce que tu m'as donné, m'a confié, jamais rien ne sera oublié. _

_Merci de me permettre de vivre, se sourire et de respirer._

_A toi à jamais._

_Amoureusement,_

_Lisbon._

_PS : La réponse est Oui._

Celle de Jane :

_Ma chère Lisbon,_

_Oui tu as raison les habitudes ne changent pas. _

_Je ne te ferais pas de roman tu me connais. _

_Je ne te dirais que ceci. Je t'aime et je suis plus qu'heureux que tu deviennes ma femme._

_A toi pour toujours._

_Jane._

Il croyait que c'était la fin des lettres mais Lisbon avait encore une surprise pour lui. Elle reprit son propre cahier, et griffonnât quelque chose dessus.

Tandis que Jane fronçait les sourcils et essayaient de savoir ce qu'elle écrivait, elle se cachait de plus en plus laissant son sourire s'envoler dans le vent. Enfin elle eût terminer.

Elle laissât le cahier à Jane et lui demandât ceci :

« Allons Jane, lis donc à voix haute, le dernier passage de mon journal et de mes lettres. »

Elle avait cet air espiègle et joyeux.

« _Cher Jane, ceci est probablement mon dernier mot dans ce cahier au moins pour l'année qui vient…._ Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Continues ! »

« _… car dans exactement 8 mois tu seras un heureux…. »_

Il laissât tomber le cahier et la fît tourbillonner dans ses bras sur cette plage.

Nous ne saurons jamais comment fini cette lettre mais peu importe car ils ont trouvé ce qui leur fallait en laissant parler leur cœur. Au travers des lettres.

Les lettres de leur Cœur.

**En espérant que cette fiction vous a plu. Finalement un Happy End. **

**Bonne continuation !**

**Mione-Christie.**


End file.
